


電競 小段子《說些情話》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發其實都只有一句話，大家各自想像。這裡的「情」怎麼說呢，就是這世間的千萬種情感，這樣吧。





	電競 小段子《說些情話》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 其實都只有一句話，大家各自想像。  
> 這裡的「情」怎麼說呢，就是這世間的千萬種情感，這樣吧。

*****

 

01 姜善久，韓王浩

開始，你是個姓名，後來，你是個背影。

 

02 金鍾仁，韓王浩

我想你依然在我房間，賴著我一直不肯走。

 

03 李相赫，張景煥，裴性雄

理智的最後一步就是意識到有無數事情是它力所不及的。

 

04 宋京浩

想想，說人生無悔，都是賭氣的話。人生若無悔，那該多無趣啊。

 

05 裴俊植，許勝勛

當你真心愛一個人時，那人除了有崇高的才能外，他還有一些可愛的弱點是你愛他的重要關鍵。

 

06 ROX Tigers

當你不可以再擁有的時候，你唯一可以做的，就是讓自己不要忘記。

 

07 金鍾仁，韓王浩

該如何跟你不想失去的人說再見？

我沒說再見。

 

08 蔣范賢，宋京浩

我得走了，不能再守著你了。

 

09 李相赫，韓王浩

你最快樂是什麼時候？

現在。

你最不快樂是什麼時候？

也是現在。

 

10 韓王浩

人不是因為美麗才可愛，而是因為可愛才美麗。

 

11 韓王浩，宋京浩

他永遠不會知道我愛他，我愛他不是因為他英俊，而是他比我更像我自己。

不管我們的靈魂是什麼做的，他的和我的是完全一樣的。

 

12 李書行，蔣范賢

他走下來，努力不去看他，就好像他是太陽。但是，就像太陽，他不需要去看都能感到他的存在。

 

*****

 

20180418

**Author's Note:**

> 出處：
> 
> 1\. 不知道   
> 2\. 陳珊妮──情歌  
> 3\. 帕斯卡  
> 4\. 《一代宗師》  
> 5\. 摩洛瓦  
> 6\. 《東邪西毒》  
> 7\. 《藍莓之夜》  
> 8\. 直播查房片段  
> 9\. 《The English Patient》  
> 10\. 《安娜·卡列尼娜》  
> 11\. 《咆嘯山莊》  
> 12\. 《安娜·卡列尼娜》
> 
> 你是我一場好夢，明天一切好說。  
> 陳珊妮──情歌
> 
> 晚安。


End file.
